


Day Eight: Excited

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, aaron is making amends slowly, andrew is bad at getting right to the point, i love them, nicky deserves a good christmas and good feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere





	Day Eight: Excited

Nicky was going to explode from excitement. Erik was flying in next week, and he had finished his Christmas shopping early, and everyone’s gifts were wrapped, save for the twins’, because he was waiting for them to disappear. Aaron was known for snooping around the gifts, and Andrew was probably able to guess the gifts just by figuring out what Nicky had said in the past year. 

But that was whatever to him.

Nicky was basically a single parent at twenty, and he knew everything about the twins that there was to know. He had taken them both to countless psychiatrist appointments, and he knew that Aaron refused to take medication because of his past drug use, and Nicky had been the only person to cut Andrew’s hair in the past four years. He loved them, even though they avoided talking about that at all costs.

He just wanted them to have a good Christmas, one where they really participated, instead of sitting in the front room and opening their gifts with bored looks on their faces.

Nicky’s phone pinged from where he’d set it on the sofa’s arm. He got up and grabbed it, unlocking it while he sat down. Aaron had texted him.

are you and erik busy on christmas eve?

He thought for a second before answering back.

no, just christmas day. why?

katelyn’s family is having a christmas eve celebration. we’re going to her mom’s parent’s place. they want you and erik to come too.

let me text erik

After texting Erik and waiting five minutes for his reply, Nicky was shocked that his boyfriend awake, but ultimately he said he was okay with it, after a little conversation.

erik said okay. when should we come by?

it starts around seven, idk if you want to come to the church service with us or not. they have a gay pastor, if that changes anything

idk if i want to try the church thing. maybe one service can’t hurt.

if anyone says anything, i’ll fight them. also, we’re meeting at 5:30 at her grandparents’ house. i’ll text the address once katelyn gets home from practice.

thanks aaron :)

Nicky wasn’t going to cry, but knowing that Aaron would fight somebody over their homophobia meant so much to him. He and Andrew had been doing joint appointments with Bee for almost a year now, and it was obvious that she had made an impact.

He was excited to spend Christmas with Aaron, especially since it was with Katelyn’s family as well. The fact that she thought of him and Erik made Nicky feel like he had done something right when he was raising Aaron. 

Another notification popped up on his screen while he was checking his Twitter, caught up in trying to see if there were any cute videos of soldiers coming to their families posted yet.

neil and i are spending christmas together at the house. so don’t try to come in. we’ll be busy.

ANDREW

if you want to make assumptions about my personal life, that is not my place to speak. just stay out of the house.

whatever you say.

Nicky felt that maybe he had done good raising both twins.


End file.
